The present disclosure relates to a multi-panel enclosure, and in particular to an enclosure comprising a series of interconnected panels arranged to form an endless wall. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an enclosure that can be assembled in the field by a caregiver to provide a play area for children and pets and then disassembled for storage or transport.